SCHOOL WITH THE BOYS
by chloeloves1drc
Summary: ONE DIRECTION *NOT FAMOUS* WHEN 4 GIRLS GO TO SCHOOL WITH THE BOYS WHO ARE PLAYERS AND JERKS BUT DID THEY KNOW THEY WERE GOING TO FALL? WHICH ONE FALLS WITH WHO? WHAT HAPPENS? READ MORE AND FIND OUT
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: introduction

**A/N: The boys are not famous and there all 16 sorry for any confusion and they all live in Cumbria **

Hello my names Chloe and I am 16 and in my last year of school. I'm not in the popular school and I don't really want to. Most of them girls are just fake they just wear their uniforms so short you cant tell its even there. But the lads are all HOT but the depressing part is there all players and mess with your head so no no for me.

In that group there is;

Sophie Wilson

Summer Cordon

Amelia Hatton

Jessica Brown

Harry Styles

Louis Tomlinson

Liam Payne

Niall Horan

Zayn Malik

Then there's the rest of the school some suck up and try to get into the popular group, some who are afraid of them and then there us and a few other who don't give one what they do in life.

You see me, Amy, Ellie and Maddie are the best of friends (of course we have more but were the closet).

The school we go to is Keswick School in the middle of nowhere were we like to call Cumbria and well it's just utter shit. There's not much to do but hey I have lived haven't. Bet most of you are think she takes her life for granted but trust me I don't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First day back and hit on

**A/N it might seem like I am hating on the lads but I really aren't **

It was 7:15 and my alarm clock went off. I decided 5 minutes more lie in won't harm but no it harmed my mam and she comes running up the stair shouting at me to get up because my bus will be here. I grunted to show her I'm still alive. If you haven't guessed I am not a morning person so yeah.

I got up and plodded down the stair and watch a bit of T.V. After about 5 Minutes of watching T.V I wondered back up stairs and got changed and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I don't make up on well because I don't really like it as it makes my face all horrible and BLEGHH. I sat down on the sofa and began to straighten my hair and basically style it how I wanted it today.

I walked out the door and saw Harry and the lads come out of his. Harry lives a few doors down from me and it's really annoying when they have a party or coming home from one because it's all you can hear and at first I was fine but when I need to sleep I really wanna go and punch them in the face.

Any way back to the story

I walked further down the road to my bus stop and met Amy, Maddie and Ellie. We chatted for a bit about random thing.

I saw the bus pull up so we stood up and got our seats on the bus near the back (coz were cool) no because were the first ones on and well we piss the "popular" one off ;)

We walked into form and sat down at our table with our group and chatted then Amy starts asking random questions on me.

"Chloe Do you like Harry" she randomly blurted out

"WHAT NO HIS A MASSIVE PLAYER WHO TREAT GIRLS WITH NO RESPECT" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I looked around and turned bright red when I noticed most of the class has come in. Luckily they hadn't shown up yet like usual even thou they walked out the door same time as me. I really don't wanna know what they get up to.

The bell rung and Miss Garner our formed head walked in just as the boys did and well every one turned and looked at me at that point because of my random break down before. Miss took the register and everything else she has to do as a form head and sent us off to first lesson which I had with Maddie and popular crew which neither of me and Maddy enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First lesson

I had English first lesson with Maddie. Me and Maddie sit about 3 rows from the back with us two just a row and 2 spare seats next to me. Yey I get any one who gets moved to sit there wonder who it is today.

I stared to day dream when the teacher started to talk because well she never makes any sense and never gives us that much work and if she does I end up copying Maddie because I never listen. I was nudged out my day dream from Maddie. I sent her a glare and well she just pointed to the piece of paper that landed on my lap.

I opened it up and it read

_Looks like your having fun hahaha_

I looked at Maddie to see if she knew who sent it because that wasn't her hand writing. But she wouldn't budge. I decided to go back to my daydream to be hit in the face by a new note.

_I'm not telling you who this is just yet because well I just don't want to_

I really was getting fed up of these notes I keep getting sent to me and well the next one was even better

_Text me on 07658950264 please you seem nice _

I slyly pulled out my phone and texted the number saying

**To: **_07658950264 _

_**Whoever you are please leave me alone I am trying to day dream here and well I don't like it when people wake me up. There I texted you bye.**_

I quickly sent it and left my phone under the table and put it on silent just in case they text me back.

I saw my phone flash at the top of my phone signalling I had a message.

_**From: **__07658950264_

_**Sorry it's just well I'm bored.**_

It clicked that I could find out who was sending me all these weird messages and notes. I looked around the room to see if anyone else had their phone out but not one had there phone out.

**From: **_07658950264_

_**Hahaha your not getting it out of me by looking around the room **_

I tried to look who it was a again but no look.

The bell rung signalling end off lesson I ran out the room with Maddie and we just got out and we looked at each other confused. We met up with the other on the football field and I showed them all the texts and they were just as confused as us. Well I will find out later on in the day hopefully


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

It was now break and I was with my girls having out little chit-chat and everything. We were going to a party in 2 weeks so we were planning ahead of what to do. Well my friends were I was just nodding. You see I'm not a girly-girly or whatever you wanna call but I was like a tom-boyish. I love playing a going to football matches with my dad and brother and I'm not a fan of shopping at all or dresses so yeah.

The bell rung for 2nd lesson. Games YESSSS. I went to the locker hall and collected my P.E kit with the girl. Today we would be playing outside doing what we wanted. The 'popular' girls will try show off to the lads doing rugby or football. Me, Maddie and some other decided to play a game of football on the opposite field to the lads. We needed to ask our stubborn P.E teacher first but surprisingly she said yeah but to the 'Popular' girls no. I kicked the football on the itch and we all ran down after it. Amy and Ellie came down but only to watch they don't like football but they didn't want to be left on the netball/hockey court by themselves so they wondered down. (Secretly they were watching the boys you see each one of us like one of the 'popular players' but we never admitted it to each other.) Amy likes Harry, Maddie likes Louis, Ellie likes Liam and I like Niall.

We go into a 5-a-side game. We were about 5 minutes into the match and I was nearing the box, Maddie crossed the ball to me and I smashed it into the bottom left hand side corner. All the girls came and piled onto off me. I was so caught up in the game I didn't realise the boys stopped what they were doing and stared watching our game.

**Nialls P.O.V **

Out the corner of my eye I saw another football land on the opposite football field. My only exception was it was one of the six formers or the other lads coming down but I was wrong it was a group of girls. It wasn't until I saw the girl that I was texting in maths. Chloe I think her name was.

I turned to Liam, Harry and Louis who also were looking were I was looking.

"Niall Isn't that Chloe the girl you were talking to in maths" I blushed and all the lads went 'ooh' or 'get in there nialler'.

We stopped watching the game and looked at the girls. Well the girls we kind of had a crush on. Liam's was Ellie, Louis' was Maddie, Harry'swas Amy and mine was Chloe. It was like 5 minutes into the game and Chloe Scored and everyone had piled on top of her. It took such much not to go run and jump onto it. URGHH why was she so god dam hot and the worst part she didn't know I felt like this. I know what your all thinking tell her then but I just can't because she thinks I hate her and I don't want to be rejected by her plus what about the other lads hey they won't tell the others how they feel.

Amy's P.O.V

We were watching the match and I look towards Harry and the boys and noticed they were watching it to I nudged Ellie

'El they lads are watching the game '

'WHAT?' she nearly screamed

'Shut up we don't wanna get caught'

'Sorry' was all she could mutter

Chloe ended up scoring like usual she could go far by playing football she was really good but she wouldn't even try out for the school football team.

I noticed Chloe was talking to the boys couch. I was then flattened to the ground by Chloe

'OMG Amy the boys couch just asked me and Maddie to play for them ARGHH'

I was sure the lads could hear her by the smiles on their faces.

'Chloe well done but you just embarrassed yourself babe'

'Huh'

I turned her head the boys and she turned back bright red like a tomato

'Woops' was all she could manage. I didn't have time to respond because she was already up and playing the game again.

It was end off the lesson so we heading up the changing rooms and of course checking the boys bums out secretly. Right I am going to tell the girls I like Harry at lunch

**A/N sorry it's a late update but been busy with school work and everything. Anyways sorry its a but long but thanks for reading **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N sorry for the late update had mock test sorry**

**Amy's P.O.V**

Why am I so nervous? I am only telling my girl that I fancy Harry. Urghhh I'm such a wimp.

Oh god here they come, they walking towards us laughing , what if they laugh at me because I like Harry. Time to find out.

'Hey girls'

'Hey Amy' they all said in unison

'Mmm... Can I tell you a secret about me? And you can't tell know on'

'Come on then'

'I fancy Harry Styles' I blurted out

'Mmm... Guys I like Niall' Chloe said awww they would look cute together

'If we're all going to confess I like Liam' Ellie confessed

Maddie was there like 'I can't do this'

'Maddie I know you like Louis' Chloe said

We all looked at Maddie and she was shocked. Jaws open the lot.

'How did you know'

'I know you Maddie'

Well everyone got that off their chest we all relaxed and stopped talking before the lads heard us.


End file.
